NAE HAENGBOG : SEQUEL SOONWOO TWINS
by Jung Minwoo96
Summary: Setelah kepergian Soonyoung, ada kekosongan tersendiri di hati masing - masing orang namun kekosongan tersebut terisi oleh kehadiran Hoshi. kehadiran Hoshi membawa warna baru bagi semua orang terutama Wonwoo. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan kehidupan mereka setelah kehadiran Hoshi? penasaran? baca selengkapnya.


**NAE HAENGBOG : SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Hoshi

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Soonyoung, tidak ada satu orang pun yang melupakan nya. Mereka masih menganggap bahwa Soonyoung selalu ada diantara mereka. Tapi semua orang tetap menjalani kehidupan mereka masing – masing dengan bahagia terutama Wonwoo. Dia selalu bahagia karena Mingyu selalu ada di sampingnya. Apalagi sekarang bukan hanya Mingyu saja yang membuatnya bahagia tapi si kecil Hoshi yang selalu membawa warna pada hidupnya.

Sekarang Hoshi sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan juga penurut. Umurnya sekarang sudah 8 tahun. Umur bagi anak – anak yang sudah mengerti bagaimana membahagiakan orang tuanya.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Mingyu melamar Wonwoo dan menikahinya. Mingyu mengurus perusahaan Kibum sedangkan untuk perusahan keluarganya sendiri, Mingyu menyerahkan semuanya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengurus Pledis Art School dibalik layar, dia tidak menjadi kepala sekolah tapi hanya mengontrol sekiranya apa saja yang dilakukan untuk kemajuan sekolah.

Dari pernikahannya, mereka memiliki seorang aegi bernama Minwoo. Minwoo masih berusia 2 tahun, tapi karena kecerdasan Minwoo membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti anak berumur 2 tahun.

Tapi walaupun mereka sudah memiliki Minwoo, baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tidak pernah melupakan keberadaan Hoshi. Mereka tetap menyayangi Hoshi seperti sebelum mereka memiliki Minwoo. Diumur Hoshi yang sudah 8 tahun, dia sudah mengerti bahwa keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang adalah keluarga angkatnya. Tapi walaupun begitu Hoshi tidak pernah merasakan berbedaan perlakukan antara dirinya dan Minwoo karena semua orang tidak pernah memperlakukan berbeda, mereka menyayangi nya itulah yang membuat Hoshi sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Hoshi tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Seokmin. Setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikah Hoshi tinggal bersama mereka, tapi terkadang dia juga tinggal bersama dengan Seokmin. Hoshi juga tidak pernah lupa mengunjungi Kibum, Donghae dan Heechul secara bergantian, bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah Harabeoji dan Halmeoni nya.

Seperti hari ini, Hoshi berada dirumah Seokmin bersama dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Karena sekarang adalah giliran Hoshi bersama dengan Seokmin.

"Hoshi-ah... ayo cepat turun. Makanan sudah siap." Teriakan Eunhyuk membuah Seokmin dan Siwon yang berada di meja makan menatapnya tidak suka.

"Eomma... jangan berteriak. Hoshi akan turun jika sudah tahu jam makan malamnya." Keluh Seokmin.

Eunhyuk menatap tidak suka kearah Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah... sesekali perhatikan pola makan Hoshi. Hari ini dia melewatkan makan siangnya karena berlatih dance dan latihan sepak bola disekolah" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Appa. Jadi kau juga harus melihat perkembangan Hoshi" tambah Eunhyuk. Siwon yang mendengar omelan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Seokmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan menyusul Hoshi kekamar." Seokmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Hoshi.

Tanpa mengetuk, Seokmin membuka pintu kamar Hoshi dengan pelan. Seokmin melihat Hoshi sedang memejamkan matanya, menyatukan tangannya di depan dada sambil menghadap kearah sebuah foto. Foto Soonyoung.

"Eomma... apakah kau bahagia disana? Seminggu lagi aku akan mengikuti kompetisi dance, semoga aku bisa membawa kemenangan dan memperlihatkan nya pada Eomma. Aku ingin Eomma bangga. Aku juga ingin semua orang bangga padaku. Semoga aku bisa menang kali ini, kalaupun kalah aku tidak akan menyerah" Hoshi tersenyum sambil terus bergumam seperti membaca doa.

Seokmin perlahan mendekatinya tanpa ingin menggangu kegiatan Hoshi. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Hoshi disayang semua orang. Dia tidak pernah lupa mendoakan Soonyoung setiap apa yang akan dilakukannya terkadang Hoshi selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya dalam doa nya pada Soonyoung dan pada Wonwoo.

"Ya, Tuhan... tolong jaga Eomma ku. Bilang padanya agar jangan mengkhawatirkan ku disini. Okey. Terimakasih."

Hoshi membuka matanya dan menatap foto Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sayang Eomma"

"Eomma juga pasti lebih menyayangimu" suara Seokmin mampu membuat Hoshi terkejut

"Appa" pekik Hoshi sambil menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Seokmin sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Pantas aja kau tidak menyahut saat halmoni meneriaki mu, ternyata kau sedang curhat pada Eomma mu" Seokmin tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Hoshi.

"Apa sudah waktu nya makan malam?" Hoshi melebarkan matanya saat Seokmin memberitahu bahwa tadi Halmoninya meneriakinya.

"Hm. Benar sekali. Dan Appa baru dengar bahwa kau melewatkan makan siang mu hari ini"

"Aku sedang sibuk Appa. Kompetisi dance sebentar lagi dan aku harus latihan, hari ini pun aku lupa jika ada latihan untuk sepak bola." Hoshi berengut lucu.

"Seberapa pun sibuk, kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang. Ingat jangan membuat Wonwoo Eomma khawatir."

Mendengar nama Wonwoo membuah Hoshi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" Seokmin masih betah mengelus rambut Hoshi dengan sayang.

"Jangan bilang pada Eomma. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Kalau tidak ingin membuat Eomma khawatir, berhentilah melewatkan makan siang. Appa tidak ingin kau sakit." Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya

Terkadang jika melihat Hoshi, Seokmin seperti melihat sosok Soonyoung. Sayangnya Hoshi pada Wonwoo seperti Soonyoung yang sangat menyayangi Wonwoo dan terkadang hal itu membuatnya iri. Bahkan Seokmin berfikir jika Hoshi lebih menyayangi Wonwoo dari pada dirinya.

Hoshi yang licah dan ceria seperti menggambarkan sosok Soonyoung yang dulu, bahkan kegemaran Hoshi soal dance benar – benar sama dengan Soonyoung. Hal itu lah yang membuat Seokmin sampai sekarang tidak memiliki pendamping hidup. Dia selalu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mengurus Hoshi. Walaupun banyak orang yang mendekatinya namun hati Seokmin tidak pernah goyang sedikit pun, dia tetap memegang teguh cintanya pada Soonyoung.

"Seokmin-ah... Hoshi-ah..." teriakan Eunhyuk mampu membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin pada Hoshi.

"Lihatkan bagaimana semangatnya Halmoni jika sudah berteriak untuk makan." Keluh Seokmin yang memampu membuat Hoshi terkikik geli.

"Ayo kita turun." Seokmin merentakan tangannya dan disambut pelukan sayang oleh Hoshi.

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Eomma, Minu... lindu hyung"

Minwoo merengek dalam pelukan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo sedang berusaha untuk menidurkan Minwoo. Minwoo sangat mirip dengan Mingyu tapi kulit putih Wonwoo menurun pada nya.

"Hoshi hyung, sedang berada di rumah Seokmin Appa. Besok hyung akan pulang dan bermain dengan Minwoo lagi" Wonwoo berusaha memberi pengertian pada Minwoo.

Jika sudah mode seperti ini maka akan sudah membujuk Minwoo. Minwoo sangat menyayangi Hoshi, dia tidak bisa jauh dari Hoshi. Sama hal nya Wonwoo dulu yang tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung.

"Tapi... Minu lindu" Minwoo selalu seperti itu jika Hoshi tidak ada dirumah. Biasanya jika mau tidur Hoshi yang selalu menemaninya.

"Eomma akan menghubungi Hoshi hyung. Jika Minwoo sudah berbicara dengan Hyung, Minwoo harus janji akan segera tidur. Arachi?" akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah pada rengekan Minwoo.

Minwoo tersenyum dengan sumringah memperlihatkan gigi susu nya yang masih tumbuh

"Ne... Minu janji" Minwoo mengangguk dengan senang

Wonwoo mengambil handphone nya dan menekan beberapa angka digit.

"Yeobseyo?"

"..."

"Seokmin-ah... Hoshi sedang apa?"

"..."

"Bisa berikan pada Hoshi? Minwoo ingin berbicara pada nya"

"..."

"Eoh..."

"Nah... ini Hoshi hyung. setelah berbicara dengan hyung. Minwoo harus tidur." Wonwoo menempelkan beda persegi itu di telinga Minwoo.

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Minu lindu"

"..."

"Kapan hyung pulang?"

"..."

"Ne..."

"..."

"Salange"

"..."

"Ne"

Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hoshi dan Minwoo. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sudah Eomma." Minwoo menyerahkan handphone itu pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo segera mengecek apakah sudah dimatikan atau belum. Dan ternyata Hoshi sudah mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Karena sudah berbicara dengan hyung... sekarang Minwoo harus tidur." Wonwoo memeluk Minwoo dan menimang – nimang agar Minwoo cepat tidur.

"Ne... Eomma." Minwoo membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Tidak lama setelah itu Minwoo terlihat mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur pada pelukan Wonwoo.

 _**Skip Time**_

Wonwoo keluar kamar Minwoo setelah Minwoo benar – benar terlelap tidur.

"Minwoo sudah tidur?" suara Mingyu menyambutnya saat memasuki kamar

"Hm...sudah. Jika tidak ada Hoshi, Minwoo susah sekali untuk tidur." Wonwoo berjalan kearah lemari dan memilih – milih baju tidurnya.

"Karena Minwoo sangat menyayangi Hoshi. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari Hoshi. Sama seperti kau dulu yang tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Benarkah aku seperti itu?"

"Hm... kau selalu seperti itu." Mingyu mencium leher Wonwoo lembut membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendesah.

"Hyung..." suara berat Mingyu mampu membuat Wonwoo sedikit merinding.

"Hm" gumam Wonwoo sebagai jawaban, Mingyu segera membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Mingyu menunduk ke arah perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Wonwoo berusaha untuk menahan desahannya karena sekarang Mingyu sedikit membasahi lehernya.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucapan Mingyu yang teredam membuat Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Mingyu semakin merapatkan pinggang Wonwoo pada nya.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak melakukannya." Wonwoo tersenyum membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan mendekatkan kepala Mingyu kearahnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, hyung?" alis Mingyu terangkat, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menggoda kearah Mingyu.

"Menurutmu?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Mingyu segera menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo dalam gendongannya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

(Selanjutkanya bayangkan sendiri saja ya... hehehehhee. Aku tidak bisa membuat adegan NC)

*** SEQUEL SOONWOO TWINS***

"Seokmin... Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Seokmin keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Eomma... tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya besok pagi. Hanya tinggal menandatangani berkas – berkas. Ada apa Eomma?"

"Bisakah Appa dan Eomma bicara sebentar dengan mu?"

Melihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk menatapnya penuh harap membuat Seokmin tidak tega jika menolaknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah sekali, dia ingin istirahat dengan Hoshi, sudah lama dia tidak menemani Hoshi tidur. Namun niat itu harus ditunda sebentar lagi.

"Ada apa Eomma?" Seokmin duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan mu, tapi Appa dan Eomma sudah tidak tahan lagi." Mendengar nada ucapan Siwon yang sedikit tegas membuat Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi Seokmin tidak ingin menyela perkataan Appa-nya.

"Kapan kau kan membawa seseorang yang spesial? Kami ingin mengenalnya."

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat perubahan ekspresi Seokmin menjadi sedikit malas, akhirnya dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya. Dan aku tidak bisa membawanya ke hadapan Appa dan Eomma, karena dia sudah dibawa oleh Tuhan terlebih dahulu."

Jawaban Seokmin membuah Siwon mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Cukup, Seokmin. Sudah cukup. Kau harus memulai langkah mu yang baru, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus. Soonyoung sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, jadi kau harus melupakannya dan mencari mengganti Soonyoung untuk kehidupanmu sendiri."

Inilah hal yang tidak ingin Seokmin bahas jika sudah berada dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka selalu berulang kali memaksa Seokmin untuk mencari pengganti Soonyoung, sedangkan hatinya tidak bisa lagi menerima cinta yang lain. Cinta nya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Soonyoung.

"Ber ulang kali Appa mengenalkan mu pada seseorang, berulang kali juga kau menolak mereka dengan alasan ingin fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Padahal kau memang tidak ada niatan untuk memulai kehidupan mu yang baru. Kau harus menikah. Kau tidak harus seperti ini terus. Kau membutuhkan pendamping. Apa kau ingin selamanya sendiri?" nada bicara Siwon sudah mulai mereda melihat Seokmin hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab.

"Aku tidak sendirian, Appa. Aku masih punya Hoshi yang selalu ada disampingku. Selama ada Hoshi aku akan baik – baik saja" Seokmin bersikeras dengan pemikirannya, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk menghelai nafasnya lelah.

"Hoshi juga butuh sosok seorang Eomma. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" kali ini Eunhyuk perlahan bicara dengan Seokmin, berharap anak nya itu akan mengerti.

"Hoshi sudah punya Eomma. Dia sudah mempunyai sosok Eomma dari Wonwoo hyung, jadi apa yang kurang? Hoshi baik – baik saja." Seokmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu, entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya?" ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Eommanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Jika dia disini, sosok Eomma dari Wonwoo tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Dia hanya mendapatkan jika dia bersama dengan Wonwoo. Tapi jika dia disini, siapa sosok Eomma yang akan membayanginya? Dia kesepian disini Seokmin-ah."

"Eomma bisa menemaninya." Jawaban Seokmin membuahkan gelengan dari Eunhyuk.

"Kasih sayang ku sebagai halmoni dan kasih sayang seorang Eomma itu berbeda. Aku hanya halmoni baginya tapi jika dia memiliki sosok Eomma yang diberikan oleh mu, itu sudah berbeda. Cara memperlakukan juga berbeda. Aku sangat menyayangi Hoshi karena itulah aku selalu memanjakan nya, tapi jika ada sosok Eomma di rumah ini maka akan ada yang memarahinya, akan ada yang menegurnya, akan ada yang memberikan sebuah nasihat dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Kau harus ingat perbedaannya Seokmin-ah... seperti halmonimu dan Eomma yang memperlakukan mu. Itu sudah berbeda, bukankan kau juga merasakan hal seperti itu?"

Nasihat panjang dari Eunhyuk hanya mampu membuat Seokmin terdiam dia tidak ingin menyela perkataan Eommanya.

"Kami tahu, kau sangat mencintai Soonyoung. Tapi jika kau seperti ini terus, Soonyoung juga tidak akan suka, Seokmin-ah " kali ini Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian pada Seokmin.

Seokmin memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Seokmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah kamar Hoshi.

Dia benar – benar butuh Hoshi sekarang, karena bagi nya jika sudah bersama dengan Hoshi masalah yang dia hadapi akan menjadi ringan dan teratasi, perasaan yang sama saat bersama dengan Soonyoung dulu.

Tanpa ketiga orang dewasa itu mengetahui, Hoshi mendengar semua percakapan itu. Mendengar perdebatan itu. Tadi dia ingin mengambil air minum didapur, tapi niat itu diurungkan mendengar percakapan dan perdebatan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

Melihat Seokmin menuju kamarnya, membuat Hoshi buru – buru kembali ke tempat tidurnya, agar dia tidak ketahuan jika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan.

Hoshi dapat merasakan tempat tidurnya berderit, itu menandakan jika Seokmin naik keatas tempat tidurnya, Hoshi berpura – pura tidur lelap. Hoshi juga dapat merasakan jika Seokmin mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Jika disini, apa kau merasakan kesepian karena tidak ada sosok Eomma?" gumam Seokmin sambil menatap lembut kearah Hoshi.

"Jika kau merasakan hal seperti itu, Appa minta maaf. Appa masih belum bisa memberikan mu sosok Eomma dirumah ini, karena Appa belum bisa melupakan Eomma mu, Hoshi-ah. Appa sangat mencintainya. Jika bukan karena dirimu mungkin Appa sudah menyusul Eomma mu. Appa tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia." suara Seokmin sudah tercekat menandakan dia menahan perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya.

"Mianhae. Maaf kan Appa. Appa masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain. Appa masih begitu mencintai Eomma mu." Seokmin mencium kening Hoshi lalu berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya.

Memeluk Hoshi membuat Seokmin merasakan perasaan yang nyaman dan mampu menghilangkan beban hatinya begitu saja. Perlahan Hoshi membuka matanya, dia mendengar semua yang dibicarakan oleh Seokmin karena dia memang tidak tidur.

"Eomma, beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk Appa." Batin Hoshi kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Seokmin kealam tidurnya.

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Hoshi... bangun lah. Eomma disini" sebuah suara membuat Hoshi membuka matanya. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya ada di pelukan seseorang.

Ketika melihat siapa yang memeluknya, membuat Hoshi membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Aku rindu Eomma." Hoshi menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada orang tersebut, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Soonyoung.

Mereka ada di sebuah padang rumput yang indah dan sejuk. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu pohon ditengah – tengah padang itu.

"Eomma juga merindungkan mu. Sangat merindukan mu." Soonyoung memeluknya Hoshi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Setiap kali aku bimbang, Eomma selalu datang untuk ku." Gumam Hoshi mampu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menjaga Wonwoo Eomma?"

Pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sudah menjaga Minwoo?"

Hoshi mengangguk lagi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa? Seokmin Appa, kau sudah menjaganya?"

Namun kali ini Hoshi hanya diam saja. Tidak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan Hoshi. Membuat Soonyoung mengelus rambut Hoshi.

"Appa begitu mencintai Eomma. Sampai – sampai dia menutup hati nya untuk memulai cinta yang lain. Aku masih belum terlalu mengerti hal seperti itu, yang ku tahu haraboji dan halmoni selalu ingin membuat Appa membuka hatinya, tapi Appa tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Mungkin karena tidak ingin mengkhianati cinta Eomma."

Perkataan Hoshi membuat Soonyoung terkekeh geli. Anak kecil berumur 8 tahun ini sangat cerdas dari anak – anak seumurannya. Dia sudah mengerti keadaan disekitarnya hanya dengan melihat dan mengamatinya. Dan selalu bersikap dewasa menghadapi keadaan walaupun tidak dipungkiri jika sifat anak – anaknya masih melekat erat dengan nya.

"Anak ku sangat pintar. Bahkan kau mengerti apa yang tidak dimengerti anak seusiamu" Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hoshi yang juga menatapnya.

"Hoshi-ah... Eomma ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan Eomma. Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Jika aku bisa... aku akan melakukan apapun demi Eomma." Tegas Hoshi, Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Sebenarnya tanda disadari Appa mu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang. Namun kehadirannya hanya sebatas hyung saja bagi Appa mu, mungkin karena Appa mu menganggap bahwa hati dan cinta nya masih untuk Eomma. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku jika Appa mu sudah bersama dengan nya. Jadi Eomma mohon bantu Appa mu menyadari hal itu. Kau mau membantu Eomma?" Soonyoung memegang pundak Hoshi dengan lembut

"Siapa dia Eomma?" Hoshi mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Kau akan segera tahu nanti. Eomma tidak bisa bilang sekarang."

"Apa aku mengenal nya?"

Soonyoung memasang wajah berfikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengenalnya. Semua orang mengenalnya. Dia sangat baik dan juga lembut."

Mendengar itu membuat Hoshi berfikir siapa yang dimaksud oleh Soonyoung.

"Bantu Eomma untuk mengembalikan cinta Appa mu, Hoshi-ah. Bawa kembali cinta nya. Biarkan cinta nya kembali hidup. Biarkan cinta Eomma pada Appa mu bersemi di cinta orang lain. Biarkan Appa mu bahagia."

Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia akan melakukan permintaan Soonyoung, Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mencium kening Hoshi lembut.

"Eomma menyayangi mu." Bisik Soonyoung sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Hoshi lembut. Hingga Hoshi tertidur di pelukannya

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Hoshi-ah... kotak bekal mu ketinggalan." Eunhyuk terlihat mengejar Hoshi yang menggayuh sepedahnya dengan kencang.

"Astaga. Anak itu selalu seperti itu jika berangkat sekolah." Keluh Eunhyuk menyerah ketika tidak bisa mengejar Hoshi.

"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Seokmin saat melihat Eunhyuk terengah – engah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hoshi melupakan kotak bekalnya. Dia terburu – buru ketika berangkat ke sekolah."

"Tidak biasanya dia tadi bangun kesiangan. Mungkin dia sudah sangat terlambat Eomma. Jadi dia melupakannya." Seokmin merapikan dasinya

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolahnya. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

 ****** ** _SKIP TIME_** ******

Seokmin terlihat turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan disalah satu halaman sekolah Hoshi. Dia melihat jam dan melihat pintu gerbang sudah tertutup. Itu artinya sekolah sudah memasuki jam pertama.

Dia harus menyerahkan kotak bekal nya pada Hoshi, jika tidak maka Hoshi tidak akan bisa makan siang dan akan melewatkan makan siangnya lagi seperti kemarin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya, Seokmin melihat baju pria paruh baya itu dan menduga jika dia adalah penjaga pintu sekolah.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan kotak bekal anak saya yang tertinggal. Bolehkan saya masuk? Tapi sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi."

"Oh... jika seperti itu. Silahkan anda menemui anak anda, tuan." Penjaga sekolah membukakan gerbang untuk Seokmin.

Seokmin bergegas masuk karena jika tidak segera maka dirinya yang akan terlambat ke kantor.

"Seokmin" panggilan itu membuat Seokmin menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara.

"Jisoo hyung?" Seokmin menatap orang yang sedang menghampirinya

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanya Seokmin saat Jisoo sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku menyerahkan berkas kesanggupan untuk mengisi ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini. kau sedang apa disini?" kali ini giliran Jisoo yang bertanya.

"Hoshi melupakan bekalnya. Dan Eomma sedikit khawatir jika bekal nya tidak dibawa karena kemarin dia melewatkan makan siang karena kegiatan sekolah."

"Hoshi aktif sekali ya..."

Candaan Jisoo membuat Seokmin terkekeh pelan. Tanpa diduga Hoshi sedang berada di ruang loker untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal di lokernya. Hoshi melihat Seokmin sedang berbicara dengan Jisoo

"Appa dan Jisoo Immo" gumam Hoshi saat melihat Seokmin ada di koridor sekolahnya, Hoshi terus mengamati bagaimana wajah bahagia Seokmin saat berbicara dengan Jisoo.

" _Sebenarnya tanda disadari Appa mu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang. Namun kehadirannya hanya sebatas hyung saja bagi Appa mu"_

Melihat kedua orang tersebut membuat Hoshi teringat dengan mimpinya ketika bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

" _Kau mengenalnya. Semua orang mengenalnya. Dia sangat baik dan juga lembut."_

"Jangan – jangan yang dimaksud Eomma adalah Jisoo Immo." Gumam Hoshi terkejut.

Hoshi menghampiri Seokmin dan Jisoo di koridor sekolah.

"Appa kenapa ada disini?" suara Hoshi membuat pembicaraan mereka terinstruksikan

"Appa ingin memberikan kotak bekal mu yang tertinggal. Halmoni khawatir jika kau melewatkan makan siang mu lagi." Seokmin menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Hoshi.

"Terimakasih Appa." Hoshi tersenyum membuat Seokmin tersenyum juga lalu mencium kening Hoshi singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada diluar? Bukan kah seharusnya kau sudah masuk kedalam kelas?" Soekmin heran melihat Hoshi tanpa sengaja ada di luar sekolah.

"Aku mengambil buku yang tertinggal di loker."

"Kalau begitu Appa akan ke kantor, Appa takut akan terlambat." Seokmin melihat jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung, kau akan kemana setelah ini? mau pergi bersama dengan ku?" Seokmin beralih menatap Jisoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku masih harus mengecek kembali berkas ku" Jisoo tersenyum mendengar tawaran Seokmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sebelum pamit Seokmin menyempatkan menciumi Hoshi sebelum pergi. Saat Seokmin berbalik dan menuju ke dalam mobilnya. Hoshi melihat Jisoo menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jisoo Immo" panggilan itu membuat Jisoo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm" Jisoo menatap Hoshi yang sekarang juga menatapnya

"Immo... mencintai Appa?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Jisoo terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Jisoo ingin mengelus rambut Hoshi. Tapi tanpa sadar Hoshi menepisnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Tatapan Immo saat menatap kepergian Appa tadi menyiratkan sebuah ..." Hoshi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuat Jisoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Hoshi cepatlah masuk kedalam kelas. Jika kau terlalu lama keluar maka songsaengnim akan menghukummu." Jisoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Immo... bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Immo tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pendapat ku begitu saja" Hoshi meninggalkan Jisoo dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, melihat wajah Hoshi membuat Jisoo sedikit takut jika anak kecil itu membencinya.

"Maafkan Immo, Hoshi-ah" batin Jisoo

Sedangkan Hoshi yang berjalan menuju kelasnya tengah berfikir sesuatu.

"Aku harus tanya pada Eomma nanti, bagaimana hubungan Appa dan Jisoo Immo selama ini"

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Aku pulang" teriakan Hoshi menggema di dalam rumah. Hari ini jatah Hoshi untuk bersama dengan Wonwoo.

"Hyuuuuuuung" teriakan melengking kas anak kecil menyapa pendengaran Hoshi.

Hoshi yang tengah melepas sepatu melihat Minwoo berlari kearah nya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati Hoshi menyambut rentangan Minwoo. Memeluk dan menggendong anak berumur 2 tahun itu.

"Hyung... Minu lindu hyung." Minwoo memeluk Hoshi dengan erat.

"Hm. Hyung juga rindu Minwoo." Hoshi menggendong Minwoo dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Dimana Eomma?"

"Di dapul"

Hoshi melangkah menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Eommanya.

"Eomma sedang apa?"

Suara Hoshi berhasil mengagetkan Wonwoo yang sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau mengagetkan Eomma, Hoshi-ah" keluh Wonwoo, Hoshi hanya terkekeh geli.

Hoshi menjijitkan kakinya, Wonwoo yang mengerti sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar menyamai tinggi Hoshi.

"Aku rindu Eomma" Hoshi mengecup pipi Wonwoo dengan sayang.

Inilah aktifitas yang tidak pernah terlewatkan jika Hoshi baru pulang. Jika ingin pergi pun Hoshi selalu menyempatkan perlakukan ini pada Wonwoo. Entah kenapa hanya pada Wonwoo saja Hoshi melakukan itu. Pada Appa, Haraboji dan Halmoni nya Hoshi tidak pernah melakukannya. Jika ada yang meminta saja, Hoshi mau melakukanya. Jika tidak ada yang meminta maka hanya pada Wonwoo lah Hoshi melakukannya.

Setelah Hoshi mencium pipi Wonwoo, kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang mencium kening Hoshi dengan sayang.

"Eomma sedang membuat susu untuk Minwoo, kau mau?" tawar Wonwoo

"Tidak Eomma. Aku hanya ingin makan. Aku lapar." Hoshi menolak tawaran Wonwoo

"Arraseo. Eomma akan menyuruh maid untuk membuatkan mu makanan." Wonwoo mengusap lembut kepala Hoshi.

"Eomma, susu minu mana?" Minwoo mengulurkan tangannya, meminta susu yang ada di tangan Wonwoo.

"Minwoo, sudah tidak sabar minum susu ya" Hoshi dengan gemas menciumi Minwoo yang sedang memasang wajah berbinar melihat susu nya.

Hoshi membantu Minwoo untuk menyesap susu nya yang ada didalam botol.

"Eomma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Tanya Hoshi ketika mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Hoshi dengan memangku Minwoo yang sedang menyesap susunya, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk dihadapannya sedang memilih – milih berkas yang harus di tanda tangani.

"Bertanya tentang apa?" Wonwoo masih sibuk memilih berkas – berkas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentang Seokmin Appa dan Jisoo Immo" ucapan Hoshi membuat pergerakan Wonwoo berhenti seketika. Hoshi termasuk anak yang to the poin terhadap sesuatu yang membuat dia penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, Eomma."

"Seokmin Appa dan Jisoo Immo hanya sahabat dari kecil, mereka selalu bersama – sama sejak masih kecil. Jadi jika kau berfikir yang macam – macam itu salah besar, sayang." Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Hoshi, tapi Hoshi menampilkan wajah yang sebaliknya. Seperti tidak menyukai jawaban yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" ekspresi wajah Hoshi terlihat tidak yakin, melihat hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?" tebak Wonwoo tepat.

"Apa Eomma tidak merasakan jika ada cinta yang tumbuh tak kasat mata diantara Appa dan Immo?" Hoshi memicingkan matanya, Wonwoo tidak menyukai jika Hoshi sudah berekspresi seperti itu. Karena jika sudah seperti itu maka Hoshi sudah masuk dalam mode menyebalkan. Tidak bisa dibantah dan keras kepala. Sama seperti dirinya dan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Wonwoo sudah mulai sedikit mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak ingin membentak Hoshi.

"Aku merasakan jika ada hubungan diantara mereka, Eomma. Tanpa Appa dan Immo sadari"

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud? Mereka hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Apa Eomma yakin? Kenapa Eomma seyakin itu? Hubungan yang ku maksud pasti Eomma tahu" Hoshi sudah terlihat kesal dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo, karena hal itu tidak membuat keingin tahuannya terpenuhi.

"Hoshi-ah..." nada suara Wonwoo sudah mulai merendah, menandakan dia akan marah.

"Eomma yakin karena Appa mu tidak pernah melupakan Eomma mu" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengontrol emosinya.

"Apakah benar seperti itu? Appa memang belum bisa melupakan Eomma, tapi Halmoni dan Haraboji tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencarikan pengganti Eomma. Lama kelamaan Appa akan luluh dan menerima apapun keputusan Halmoni dan Haraboji."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Appa mu dan Jisoo Immo?"

"Jika Haraboji dan Halmoni mengetahui ada cinta tak kasat mata di antara mereka maka aku berani jamin Appa dan Immo akan dijodohkan. Dan aku belum bisa menerima itu, Eomma"

"Hoshi-ah, jangan berfikir terlalu jauh" Wonwoo memperingatkan Hoshi agar tidak berprasangka buruk.

"Tapi aku melihat setiap kali Appa bersama dengan Immo, dia selalu terlihat senang dan hal seperti itu membuat Appa melupakan Eomma."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Appa mu bahagia?"

"Dengan melupakan Eomma? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Tegas Hoshi keras.

"Hoshi" sentak Wonwoo ketika mendengarkan jawaban yang dikeluarkan Hoshi.

Sentakan Wonwoo membuat Hoshi terkejut begitu pula dengan Minwoo yang terkejut dengan suara tinggi Wonwoo. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Minwoo menangis.

Melihat Minwoo menangis membuat Hoshi menenangkan nya dengan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya. Wonwoo sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat Minwoo menangis.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hoshi meninggalkan ruang keluarga sambil menenangkan Minwoo yang menangis.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hoshi bisa secerdas itu dari anak – anak seusianya. Bahkan dia tidak rela jika Seokmin bahagia dengan melupakan Soonyoung. Wonwoo memahami perasaan Hoshi yang tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, tapi prasangkan buruknya terhadap hubungan Seokmin dan Jisoo membuatnya akan melukai perasaan semua orang.

Wonwoo berfikir, jika memang ada benih cinta tak kasat mata diantara Seokmin dan Jisoo bukan kah itu hal luar biasanya, dilihat jika mereka memang sangat dekat. Dan hal itu bisa merupakan kabar gembira, karena Seokmin mampu membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi Wonwoo takut jika hal itu benar – benar terjadi, dia tidak ingin Hoshi membenci Jisoo. Karena Jisoo lah Seokmin melupakan Soonyoung.

"Eomma tidak ingin kau membenci, Jisoo hyung. Hoshi-ah. Bagaimana pun mereka juga berhak bahagia. Tapi Eomma juga tidak menyalahkan ketakutan mu terhadap Appa mu." Keluh Wonwoo lirih.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Soonyoung-ah?" batin Wonwoo sambil melihat foto Soonyoung yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarga.

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Hoshi-ah" panggilan itu membuat Hoshi membuka matanya. Dia tahu orang itu akan datang jika dia dalam keadaan gundah.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk, Eomma. Jadi jangan membahas apapun" keluh Hoshi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukannya pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kekanak – kanakan Hoshi.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk membantu Eomma. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang berubah pikiran?" Soonyoung mengelus lembut rambut Hoshi yang tertiup angin sejuk.

Hoshi hanya diam. Tidak menjawab. Dia hanya masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hoshi..."

"Aku tidak ingin Appa melupakan Eomma. Ketika aku melihat Appa berbicara dengan Jisoo Immo, sudut hati ku merasakan sakit. Sakit karena melihat Appa melupakan Eomma. Aku masih belum bisa menerima itu."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Appa mu bahagia?" Soonyoung masih sabar dengan nada bicara Hoshi yang sedikit dingin.

"Dengan melupakan Eomma? Tidak akan pernah" tegas Hoshi.

"Sayang, jika tidak seperti itu Appa mu tidak akan pernah maju selangkah pun dari hidupnya. Kau tahu betapa menderitanya dia selama ini? Dia kesepian. Hati Appa mu kesepian. Walaupun dia bilang hati nya tertutup dan hanya untuk Eomma, tapi dibalik itu hati nya kosong dan hampa. Hati nya sepi."

Hoshi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Soonyoung

"Itu karena..." belum selesai Hoshi berbicara Soonyoung sudah meletakkan jarinya telunjuknya di depan bibir Hoshi.

"Walaupun dia bilang baik – baik saja karena ada kau, tetap saja kekosongan cinta tidak akan bisa mengisi sepenuhnya. Keberadaan mu tidak akan bisa mengobati luka nya secara sepenuhnya. Appa mu tetap membutuhkan pendamping cintanya untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegar disamping mu." Soonyoung mencium kening Hoshi dengan sayang.

"Eomma tahu ketakutanmu. Tapi percayalah bahwa cinta Appa mu pada Eomma tidak akan pernah pudar walaupun dia memiliki cinta yang lain. Karena... kau pasti tahu alasannya" Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Hoshi menyimak dengan baik setiap kata yang keluar dari nya.

"Karena cinta Eomma dan Appa hidup di cinta baru yang akan bersama dengan Appa selamanya." Jawab Hoshi dengan lirih.

"Nah... itu kau tahu. Jadi jangan pernah takut jika Appa melupakan Eomma, karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bahkan cinta itu semakin kuat karena Eomma juga akan menjaganya agar tetap tumbuh sepanjang masa."

"Eomma..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, sayang. Eomma bahkan akan sangat bahagia jika Appa mu bisa melangkah maju dalam hidupnya, Appa mu sudah cukup menderita dengan membiarkan hati nya hampa. Appa mu selalu memberikan kebahagiaannya pada mu dan semua orang hingga dia melupakan bahwa dirinya juga berhak bahagia."

Soonyoung mencoba berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh pemahaman pada Hoshi, Soonyoung juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Hoshi yang mengkhawatirkan cinta Seokmin padanya. Karena Soonyoung tahu Hoshi melakukan itu karena dia sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Eomma. Apa kau tidak ingin memenuhi janji itu? Eomma tidak meminta apapun dari mu. Eomma hanya ingin Appa mu bahagia."

Hoshi memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Tidak heran kenapa Appa sangat mencintai Eomma. Sekarang aku tahu alasannya" Hoshi semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Soonyoung.

"Begitu pula dengan ku yang juga sangat menyayangi Eomma" lanjut Hoshi, setelah itu Soonyoung tersenyum sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat impian Eomma terwujud"

"Kau memang anak yang baik" Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoshi.

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

Hoshi terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari. Dia melihat disampingnya ada Minwoo yang sedang memeluknya. Dia lupa jika kemarin malam dia menangkan Minwoo yang menangis dan membuatnya tertidur. Setelah Minwoo tertidur, dirinya juga ikut tertidur disamping Minwoo.

Hoshi bangun dari tempat tidurnya secara perlahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Minwoo.

"Selamat pagi, namdongsaeng" sapa Hoshi lirih sambil mencium pipi dan kening Minwoo. Ritual yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi jika dia berada di rumah Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Eomma karena sikap ku yang kemarin. Sepertinya kemarin aku keterlaluan" sesal Hoshi.

** _Skip Time_ **

"Tuan muda, biarkan kami saja yang membuatkan sarapannya. Tuan muda tunggu saja di meja makan"

Para Maid berusaha membujuk Hoshi. Karena sekarang Hoshi berada di dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Para Maid hanya takut mereka dimarahi oleh Wonwoo karena membiarkan Hoshi memasak di dapur, apalagi melihat kondisi dapur yang sangat amat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Mereka hanya takut di pecat karena tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk menjaga kebersihan dapur.

"Ahjumma, aku hanya membuat sarapan untuk Eomma. Jadi tenang saja." Hoshi terlihat santai dengan kondisi dapur yang seperti itu.

Dia dengan santainya meninggalkan telur yang digoreng karena mengambil sesuatu yang terlupaan di dalam kulkas.

"Tuan muda, telurnya hangus" teriak salah satu maid. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hoshi bergegas mematikan kompor dan melihat telurnya sudah berwarna hitam.

Kenapa para maid tidak mematikan kompornya? Karena tadi Hoshi memperingati mereka untuk tidak ikut campur saat dirinya memasak. Apalagi menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah dia siapakan.

"Ommo... Telur nya" Hoshi memandang dengan prihatin ke arah telurnya yang sudah berwarna hitam. Ini sudah telur yang ke lima yang dia hanguskan.

"Tuan muda, roti nya!" teriakan lagi membuat Hoshi melihat roti yang ada di tempat memanggangan.

Nasib rotinya sama dengan nasib telurnya. Sama – sama hangus. Berwarna hitam. Kali ini roti ke tujuh yang sudah dia hanguskan.

Hoshi menatap dengan nanar ke arah roti yang ada dihadapannya. Persiapan sarapan yang ingin dia lakukan untuk Wonwoo gagal total. Semua nya hangus. Bahkan dia sudah membuang – buang bahan makanan di tempat sampah, bahan makanan yang gagal dia masak tadi.

Hoshi duduk bersadar di pantry dengan lesu, harapannya membuatkan sarapan untuk Wonwoo gagal total.

"Tuan muda, kami akan membuatkan sarapan agar tuan muda bisa menunggu dengan tenang di meja makan seperti biasanya." Para maid berusaha untuk menghibur Hoshi yang sangat sedih melihat usaha nya gagal.

"Padahal aku ingin memasakkan sarapan untuk Eomma. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak." Hoshi menampilkan wajah sedihnya sambil memandang semua masakan yang gagal di hadapannya. Mulai dari tekstur yang keras, hangus, tidak bisa dimakan, dan berantakan.

Melihat wajah Hoshi sebenarnya para maid ingin tertawa, karena sekarang wajah Hoshi sangat menggemaskan. Tapi karena Hoshi sedang sedih para maid harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak lebih merusak suasana hati Tuan muda mereka sekarang.

"Kau hanya memasakkan sarapan untuk Eomma saja? Appa tidak kau masakkan?" suara itu membuat semua menolehkan pada pintu dapur.

Mereka melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri di pintu dapur sambil menahan senyumnya membuat semua orang terkejut. Para Maid sudah was was jika nanti mereka di amuk oleh Wonwoo karena membiarkan dapur berantakan dan membuat Hoshi memasak di dapur.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghampiri Hoshi yang terduduk lesu, mereka tersenyum melihat hasil ulah hoshi yang sangat merantakan. Mereka berusaha manahan tawanya karena melihat wajah Hoshi yang merengut.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo melihat pemandangan yang sangat – sangat berantakan. Hoshi berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mianhae Eomma. Aku membuat dapur berantakan." Setelah mengatakan itu Hoshi menundukkan kepalanya, Mingyu yang melihat itu benar – benar berusaha menahan tawanya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau membuat dapur berantakan?" kali ini giliran Mingyu yang bertanya, karena bagaimanapun juga Hoshi tidak pernah ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

Hoshi menganggkat kepalanya lalu menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Eomma. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena sikap ku tadi malam yang membuat Eomma marah."

Perkataan Hoshi membuat semua orang terkejut, Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan haru kearah Hoshi.

"Aku tahu kemarin aku bersikap egois. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuat Eomma marah. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ku rasakan. Aku benar – benar minta maaf Eomma." Hoshi semakin menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Wonwoo

"Aku menyesal. Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi. Aku akan berusaha untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi"

Semua orang kagum melihat Hoshi mengatakan hal itu. Terkadang sikapnya yang terlalu dewasa itu membuat semua orang berfikir dari mana dia mempelajari semua hal itu. Semua orang memang mengajari Hoshi untuk tetap menjaga sopan santunya, tapi mereka tidak pernah membatasi sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Hoshi jika hal itu masih bersikap postif. Mereka membiarkan Hoshi tumbuh seperti anak – anak yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa sikap dewasa Hoshi mengingatkan mereka pada sosok Soonyoung.

Seketika hati Wonwoo menghangat merasakan bagaimana Hoshi sangat menyayanginya. Wonwoo menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan haru.

Melihat dapur berantakan, melihat bahan – bahan berceceran dilantai justru membuahkan senyuman di wajah Wonwoo. Karena ketika melihat pemandangan itu membuatnya mengingat bahwa dulu dia dan Soonyoung pernah hampir membakar rumah karena belajar memasak.

Wonwoo menghampiri Hoshi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dengan lembut Wonwoo membelai lembut kepala Hoshi dan menganggkat dagu anak berumur 8 tahun itu untuk menatapnya.

"Terimakasih. Eomma sayang padamu." Wonwoo kemudian mencium kening Hoshi lembut.

"Eomma tidak marah lagi padaku?" Hoshi menatap heran kearah Wonwoo.

"Pernahkan Eomma marah terlalu lama padamu? Kau selalu bisa membuat Eomma semakin menyayangimu." Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Hoshi yang masih heran menatapnya.

"Eomma, maaf kan aku. Kemarin aku tidak bermaksud membuat Eomma marah"

Dengan gemas Wonwoo mencubit pipi Hoshi

"Ne. Eomma juga minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sengaja membentak mu"

Hoshi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Aku sayang Eomma."

"Eomma lebih menyayangimu." Wonwoo mengelus lembut rambut hitam Hoshi.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat interaksi manis antara Eomma dan anak itu, semua maid merasa lega karena mereka berfikir akan melihat pertengkaran dipagi hari, tapi pemikiran mereka salah karena mereka malah melihat drama yang sangat manis sekarang.

"Ekhem" deheman Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dan Hoshi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi... jangan lupa, kau harus membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat."

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Hoshi meringis melihat hasil ulahnya yang membuat dapur seperti kapal pecah.

"Appa tidak mau kau menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi kau harus membereskannya sendiri." Mingyu tersenyum lembut menatap Hoshi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon untuk tidak membereskan nya.

"Tidak apa – apa tuan Mingyu, kami bisa membereskannya" ucap salah satu maid. Mereka tidak enak hati membiarkan tuan mudanya membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa – apa. Lagi pula kalian harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain kan. Hoshi harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Sambil melihat Hoshi membereskan nya, kalian siapkan sarapan." Perintah Mingyu mutlak.

"Baik Tuan"

"Sebelum sarapan, kau harus sudah membereskannya. Jika tidak kau tidak boleh sarapan dulu." Wonwoo tersenyum jail melihat Hoshi mulai membereskan kekacauannya.

"Eomma..." rengek Hoshi, yang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

"Aku mau lihat Minwoo dulu. Kau mandi lah. Kemudian berangkat kekantor lebih pagi, kau harus bertemu dengan Appa kan hari ini." ucap Wonwoo sambil mendorong Mingyu ke dalam kamar mereka untuk bersiap – siap.

"Kau tahu hyung, ketika melihat kekecauan didapur mengingatkan ku pada sebuah kejadian yang lucu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan jailnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku dan Soonyoung pernah hampir membakar rumah karena ingin belajar memasak" lanjut Wonwoo dengan gemas.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar sekali. Entah kenapa Hoshi sangat mirip dengan kalian berdua. Sifat kalian berdua benar – benar menurun pada Hoshi."

"Karena kami Eommanya." Jawab Wonwoo tegas, yang membuahkan senyuman manis di bibir Mingyu.

"Bukan hanya karena kalian Eommanya. tapi Hoshi sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup mu setelah Minwoo" batin Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan bahagia. Bahagia karena melihat Wonwoo mampu bertahan tanpa saudara kembarnya.

Lamunan Mingyu buyar karena tiba – tiba Wonwoo menyerahkan handuk pada nya menandakan agar dia bersiap untuk mandi.

"Morning kiss dulu" Mingyu memajukan bibirnya ke arah Wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya menghelai nafasnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kebiasaan Mingyu yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka menikah.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Wonwoo mencium Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku energi" ucap Mingyu setelah Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu ke dalam kamar mandi.

Belum lama masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Mingyu menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran

"Tidak ingin mandi bersama?"

Hal itu sukses membuat empat siku – siku muncul di kepala Wonwoo.

"Jika kau tidak cepat mandi, aku tidak akan memberikan jatah selama 1 minggu."

Mendengar ancaman Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu tidak bertanya lagi dan segera melaksanakan ritual paginya.

Tidak diberi jatah selama 1 minggu sama saja dengan mimpi buruk bagi Mingyu.

*** **SEQUEL** **SOONWOO TWINS** *******

"Halmoni..." terikan itu membuat Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah Pledis Higth School menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Hoshi menghampirinya sambil berlari.

"Hoshi-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Hoshi sudah ada di hadapannya.

Dengan cengiran jailnya, Hoshi memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat di sekelilingnya, ini bukan jam pulang sekolah untuk High School jadi masih banyak siswa – siswi yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua. Terutama Hoshi, Hoshi terlihat menggemaskan dengan tingkahnya yang bergelayutan di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau sudah pulang? Apa kau tidak latihan" Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Hoshi dengan sayang, mengabaikan tatapan gemas para siswa – siswi yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Halmoni sedang sibuk?" Hoshi mengedipkan matanya berulang kali

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Halmoni, Hoshi-ah" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Hoshi dengan gemas.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Halmoni. Sedikit penting. Aku bolos latihan hari ini."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar penuturan nya. Bolos latihan? Tidak biasanya Hoshi bolos latihan. Tapi Eunhyuk akan bertanya nanti, yang terpenting adalah kenapa Hoshi mengatakan ada perlu dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kita keruangan Halmoni, Eoh" Eunhyuk menggandeng Hoshi menuju ruangannya.

Eunhyuk adalah dewan direksi untuk sekolah Pledis. Dia membantu Wonwoo untuk menangani masalah sekolah. Karena itulah dia berada di sekolah Pledis.

"Ada perlu apa dengan halmoni?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah duduk diruangan nya

Hoshi terlihat berfikir kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

"Appa dan Jisoo Immo" ucap Hoshi tegas.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Appa dan Jisoo Immo kan sudah lama bersahabat. Pernahkan mereka bertengkar hebat?"

Pertanyaan Hoshi membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini?" batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap Hoshi penuh selidik.

"Halmoni..." pekik Hoshi

"Ne, mereka pernah bertengkar hebat. Karena pertengkaran itu mereka tidak bicara sampai 1 bulan." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab apa yang ingin Hoshi tahu.

"Itu kapan? Dan apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar?"

"Saat mereka masih kecil, sekitar seumuran mu. Kau tahu kan kalau suara Appa mu itu bagus, powerfull?"

Hoshi mengangguk

"Dan suara Jisoo Immo juga bagus tapi masih cenderung lembut." Lanjut Eunhyuk yang membuahkan anggukan lagi dari Hoshi.

"Saat itu ada kelas vocal di sekolah. Saat itu Jisoo Immo sangat menginginkan posisi terbaik, tapi Appa mu menghalangi karena dia menganggap suaranya lah yang paling cocok saat itu. Walaupun mereka beda tingkatan 1 tahun, guru memang harus mengakui bahwa suara Appa mu lah yang memang bagus. Saat itu Jisoo immo sangat sedih akan hal itu... semua teman – temannya berusaha menghiburnya tapi dia tetap murung"

Eunhyuk mengambil jeda, dia melihat Hoshi benar – benar mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik. Hal itu membuat dia tersenyum, karena Eunhyuk melihat sosok Seokmin jika Hoshi seperti itu.

"Lalu... lalu..." Hoshi terlihat antusias. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Saat itu Appa mu sedikit merasa bersalah. Kau tahu apa yang di katakannya waktu itu untuk menghibur Jisoo Immo?"

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung, ayo bertanding basket. Jika kau menang maka kau lah yang akan menggantikan ku untuk yang terbaik di kelas vocal. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus mengakui jika aku memang lebih baik dari mu."_

Eunhyuk menirukan perkataan Seokmin saat itu. Hal itu membuat Hoshi terkekeh pelan.

"Dan akhirnya mereka bertanding basket untuk membuktikannya. Tapi Appa mu merasa bahwa saat Jisoo Immo bermain, dia menggunakan cara yang curang."

"Cara yang curang?" Hoshi bingung dengan kelimat terakhir.

"Kau tahu, Appa mu lupa jika Jisoo Immo itu paling jago dalam bidang olah raga basket. Karena itu lah Appa mu kalah telak dari nya. Appa mu benar – benar lupa fakta itu."

Hoshi membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Itu benar. Dia paling jago dalam olah raga basket tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi anggota tim basket, Jisoo Immo berfikir bahwa basket hanya untuk hobi dan olah raga saja. Karena Immo tidak terima di bilang curang akhirnya mereka bertengkar di lapangan baket. Appa mu yang menuduh Jisoo Immo bermain curang, sedangkan Jisoo Immo merasa tidak pernah bermain dengan cara curang"

"Dan akhirnya mereka tidak bicara selama 1 bulan" Hoshi melanjutkan cerita Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana cara mereka berbaikan kembali? Apakah ada yang membujuk mereka?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada satu pun yang melakukan itu" Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Lalu?" Hoshi semakin penasaran

"Mereka berbaikan sendiri. Karena mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain. Mereka merasa kesepian saat itu, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari mereka terlihat murung secara bersamaan. Akhinya mereka tanpa sadar bertemu lalu mengucapkan maaf secara bersamaan. Dan itu adalah kejadian paling lucu yang pernah ada di hubungan persahabatan mereka."

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian itu, tapi tidak dengan hoshi yang menatapnya dalam diam. Dia sedang berfikir bahwa memang ada cinta tak kasat mata di antara hubungan sahabat itu. Jika sudah seperti ini dia harus berusaha sedikit lagi untuk membuat Appa nya menyadari hal ini. tapi bagaimana caranya? Itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Hoshi.

Melihat Hoshi diam, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Hoshi? Kenapa dia tiba – tiba bertanya tentang hubungan Seokmin dan Jisoo. Jangan – jangan..." Eunhyuk terkejut sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Eunhyuk sadar jika Hoshi adalah anak yang sangat cerdas, dia punya berbagai cara melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. dan yang paling ditakutkan Eunhyuk adalah bagaimana jika Hoshi salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Karena semua anggota keluarga tahu jika Hoshi sudah membenci sesuatu maka selamanya dia tidak akan merubah pemikiran itu.

Karena hal ini lah baik Siwon atau Eunhyuk sedikit takut saat membicarakan untuk mengenalkan Seokmin pada orang lain dihadapan Hoshi, mereka takut Hoshi tidak menerima itu, mereka takut melukai perasaan Hoshi karena mereka tahu Hoshi sangat menyayangi Soonyoung. Mereka takut jika Hoshi berfikiran Seokmin akan melupakan Soonyoung, jika hal ini terjadi baik Siwon maupun Eunhyuk akan tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi, mereka akan dibenci selamanya oleh Hoshi karena membuat Appa nya melupakan Eommanya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Appa mu dan Jisoo Immo itu hanya sahabat. Appa mu hanya menganggap Jisoo Immo sebagai hyung nya saja. Tidak lebih." Eunhyuk berusaha untuk membuat Hoshi tidak merasa salah paham

"Ne, Halmoni. Aku tahu." Hoshi tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu jika senyuman itu adalah senyuman terpaksa dan palsu. Hal ini lah yang ditakutkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih Halmoni. Aku akan pulang dulu" Hoshi berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah hati - hati" Eunhyuk mencium kening dan pipi Hoshi.

"Aku sayang Halmoni"

"Halmoni juga sangat menyayangimu."

Hoshi berjalan menjauhi ruangan Eunhyuk dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang tegas.

 **TBC?**

 **Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hoshi?**

 **Penasaran kah?**

 **Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya...**

 **Kalau ada typo anggap saja bonus... hehehheheehheh.**


End file.
